


Far Too Late

by WildKitsune



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Blood, Extremely Dubious Consent, F/F, F/M, Incest, Multi, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Vampires
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-13
Updated: 2019-02-13
Packaged: 2019-10-27 13:32:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,021
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17767706
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WildKitsune/pseuds/WildKitsune
Summary: Draco has come to save the girl of his dreams from his Evil Aunt Bella.  Just when he thinks he is the hero of his own story the maiden shows him it is far too late for either of them.  This story is written for Kinky Valentines Fest.





	Far Too Late

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter, nor any of the characters from the books or movies. I do not make any money from the writing of this story.
> 
> A/N- Thanks to Kyoki my wonderful beta for helping to get this story out on time.

Draco stepped under the hot stream of water and let out a long breath as he allowed the steaming water to wash both the physical and emotional signs of how traumatic his day had been.  He had to keep reminding himself the girl was safe. Hermione was asleep in the next room, and she was whole and mostly unharmed.

He’d made it to his aunt’s country estate before the woman had any time to inflict real damage on the woman he loved.  She was a bit on the pale side from being trapped in his aunt’s house for at least a week, but it was nothing she wouldn’t recover from.

He let himself relax as the scorching water ran over his skin.  He hardly noticed when the door to the suite’s bathroom opened, and only looked up when the glass door of the shower slid open.

“I woke up, and you weren’t there,”  Hermione said, she sounded almost meek, and he hated to see how much of her fire his aunt had damaged.  “I don’t want to be alone.”

Draco couldn’t help but run his eyes over the thin white nightgown she wore.  With the steam in the bathroom, it was already starting to cling to her. He had never seen so much of her, and he cleared his throat as he realized he was standing naked in front of her for the first time.

“Can you give me a minute to get dressed?”  He asked turning slightly, so she wouldn’t see his body’s reaction to her form.

“Please?  Don’t make me go?”  She asked before stepping into the shower with him.

“Hermione, I don’t want to take advantage.  You’ve been through so much already.” He said pleadingly, as she crossed the space between them.

“You  _ saved  _ me Draco.”  She murmured as her hands reached out to grasp his.  “The hero gets the girl.” She told him as she brought his hands up to her breasts.  “Don’t you want me?”

“I do.” He breathed as he looked down at her.  She was so close, and at least a head shorter than him.  Her breasts felt soft and heavy through the wet cotton. “But I don’t want to hurt you.”

“You won’t hurt me.  I promise.” She said looking up into his eyes as she slowly pushed the straps of her gown down her shoulders.

He was no saint, even after saving the girl, he did not have the resistance to deny her when she was offering something he had dreamed about for a decade.

“Are you sure?”  He asked one final time as he helped her push the wet clothes to the floor.

“Please Draco.”  She licked her lips.  “I want to feel a connection to something alive.”  She nearly begged.

“I’m here for you, luv.”  He told her before leaning down and taking her lips in a soft, sweet kiss, similar to the ones they had only shared a few times before.

Her hands moved to his chest, and she shifted them so she could rest her back against the wall of the shower.  Small fingers wrapped around his back and tugged gently to press his body against hers.

She was the one who deepened the kiss, nipping and sucking on his tongue until he could taste the tang of his blood spicing their passion.  She moaned against his lips needfully, and he pressed himself all the harder against her cool body.

His hands moved down her soft form, and he hooked them around her thighs so he could lift her from the floor and wrap her legs around his waist.  She gasped and tilted her head back as he pulled her up the wall so they could more easily align.

“Draco.”  She moaned as she ground her core against his hardening cock.  “Please?” She begged before she started to trail lips along his shoulder and neck.

“I’ve wanted you for so long.”  He confessed as her body curled against his; he bit back a groan. Her body felt perfect against him.

“You don’t have to wait any longer, Draco.”  She gasped pressing her sex against him, begging for him with her body and words.  “Please?”

Needing no further invitation he sunk himself inside of her and groaned as she bit his neck her hips pressing back against his.

“Hermione.”  He cried out as he was filled with the bliss of her body embracing his.  He was light headed for a moment as she moaned against his skin.

“Yes.”  She breathed and licked his neck.  “Harder. I want you.” She whimpered as she buried her face against his skin.

He held her hips tightly as he drove into her at a rapid pace.  Everything felt so good; he didn’t know how long he was going to last.

“You feel better than I could ever imagine.”  He panted as his limbs became weak, her thighs slipped from his grasp.  “I…” The world was spinning, but he still felt like he could fly.

“I took too much.”  She said as she helped to brace him against her.  He didn’t understand her words, but his heart felt like it was racing.  “But you taste so good.” She told him as if that would make things better.

“I don’t know what’s wrong.” He told her as he looked up to see her leaning against the wall.  Her lips were smeared with red.

“It will be okay.”  She said with a smile. Before she switched their positions too quickly for him to follow, he found himself with his back against the wall.  “I just had a little sip.” She promised and moved onto her toes so she could lean up and kiss him. This time the kiss was overwhelmed with the taste of his blood, but he couldn’t find it in him to care as her hand wrapped around his shaft.

“Hermione...”  He moaned against her lips as his head rested back against the tiles of the shower.  “Love?” He asked as her attention was too much and he knew something was very wrong, but it was hard to think just then.

“No love here,”  Hermione whispered against his skin as she lapped at his neck.  “She drained all that away and left something better in its place.”

“She?” He asked as his hands shook with the power needed to lift them.  “My aunt?” He asked trying to force himself to understand what was going on.

“Yes, Draco.”  Hermione purred and pulled back from him so she could look up into his eyes.  “She helped me see the truth.” She explained with a smile that looked nothing like the woman he loved.  She was a succubus now, a creature that would drain him of life.

Trembling fingers ran over her cheek, and she closed her eyes as she pressed into his touch.  “No.” He said shaking his head; he couldn’t believe she was so very lost to him. He was the hero; he could bring her back from this.  “You can’t believe her lies.” He murmured as he looked down at her. “Love is more powerful than that. I  _ love  _ you.”  He said the words with all the conviction in his soul; she needed to know, it was the only way to save her now.

Hermione smiled and turned her face to kiss his palm.  “That is why we chose you to be her first.” A new voice said from outside of the shower.

His gaze snapped over to the doorway and found his aunt smiling at him.  The moving tipped the last control he had, and he blacked out with her knowing smirk being etched into his very brain.

The first thing he heard as he woke was a low and luscious moan that made his phallus come to life just from the sound.  He was dry, and he could feel soft sheets on his bare back. As the image of his aunt came to his mind, he sat up and glanced around for the source of the sound.

They had moved the chaise lounge to the foot of the bed, and he got a view of the pale perfection of his aunt’s naked form spread out upon it as the woman he loved most in the world knelt between her parted legs.

It was one of the most enticing, erotic sights of his life but was tainted by the view of a woman who should not excite him.  Bellatrix was his  _ aunt _ and an evil monster from the devil himself.  He tried to remind himself of these facts, though his body didn’t seem to mind in the least.

She let out another moan and arched her back as she pressed herself against what Draco could only assume was Hermione’s eager tongue.  He wanted to move closer, to intercede and stop the corrupting show, but he found that there were silk ropes tied around his wrists, keeping him from doing more than sitting up on the bed.

“He’s awake my pet.”  Bella purred as she lifted Hermione from her place and they both turned to look at Draco with matching deviant smiles.

“What have you done to her?!”  He growled as he worked to make his anger battle the lust threatening to consume him.  He pulled on the bonds and his aunt only let her musical laugh ring as she mocked his fight.

“I’ve only made her strong when you would keep her weak,”  Bella said before leaning down and kissing his love lewdly.  “She was never meant for someone like  _ you _ .”  She added a moment later.  “Were you my dear?”

“No.”  Hermione shook her head and turned back to Draco with a hungry look in her eyes.  “You were never truly strong enough for me.” She said as she moved onto the bed and knelt between his feet.

Bella stood behind her and ran delicate hands over Hermione’s caramel skin.  He could not find the words as he watched his aunt kiss her neck and the expression of bliss form on both their faces as she bit into flesh.

A single crimson line oozed down the soft skin of her shoulder and chest.  When Draco looked back at her face, he found Hermione watching him with a playful smirk.  “I could make you stronger too Draco.” She said gently pulling away from Bellatrix to move on hands and knees up his form.

“We could make you one of us.”  His aunt agreed with a knowing smile.

“You would be mine forever like I am hers,”  Hermione explained as she straddled his thighs and pushed him onto his back.  “Would you like that Draco?” She asked leaning over him and looking into his eyes.

“I can still save you.”  He told her, and she laughed in his face.

“I don’t need saving.  Your aunt already saved me.”  She told him before leaning down and giving him a soft kiss.

“I will free you from her thrall,”  Draco promised, and she sat up to give him a pitying look.

Without a word her hand once again wrapped around his half hard member, though this time he was aware enough not to be completely distracted from the action.

“This isn’t you Hermione.”  He hissed and closed his eyes tightly.  “She has made you her slave. Help me free you.”

“I don’t want to be free.”  Hermione breathed against his lips.  “She makes everything better, don’t you see?”  The woman asked as she shifted her weight so he would feel her slick folds against his aching cock.

“This is  _ lust _ .”  He whimpered because she felt so perfect against him, but he wanted to show there could be more.  He knew if he gave in it would be the end of any hope of getting the light to glow within her ever again.  “I  _ love  _ you.”  He gasped and tried to pull away.

“Bite him my pet,”  Bella instructed from the lounge.  “Your sweet venom will end his puny fight.”

“No.”  Draco gasped shaking his head.  “She fears what we could have Hermione! Please see what you’ve lost, what you need to fight to regain!”

“Poor Draco.”  Hermione purred as her lips trailed down to his neck.  “Always wanted to be the hero and save his lady love.” She lapped at the space just below his ear as she aligned herself with his hardened shaft.  “Never quite good enough.” She added before taking him in with one thrust.

He let out a groan as the mix of pleasure and loss filled his soul.  He felt the prick of her fangs next, and his head swam with the delight of it.  He floated in a haze of bliss as she rode his member and drank his life’s blood.

Unlike before she drank slowly from him and stopped so he would not lose consciousness as she sat up to take him all the more deeply inside of her heated core.  Her hands pressed against his chest and she smiled down with blood smeared lips.

His hands moved to her knees as his whole body felt too heavy to move.  Grief was pushed away as the drug of her left no space for anything but desire.

“Hermione?”  He preyed unable to catch the thought attached to the word.  He wanted something more than this, but he couldn’t imagine anything more.

When she moaned he moaned, with her and his head fell back as he could do nothing but enjoy the way her body hugged his cock.

He felt a new prick on the other side of his neck, and he groaned as he was flooded with a desire more powerful than the first.  He pressed his neck against the mouth wanting nothing more than to be devoured by the woman.

His eyes fluttered open, and he watched as Hermione looked down at him with hungry eyes, all the while the feel of teeth biting his skin making him harder than he ever knew he could be.  It was with half remembered thought that he realized she was not the one biting him just then, but he couldn’t seem to care.

“He does taste rather fine.”  His aunt said against his ear before licking him happily.  "Would you like to taste me, little nephew?” She purred, and he could only nod as he would do anything for the feeling to never end.

“He’s lost to it now,”  Hermione said as her hand massaged his chest.

“Yes, much weaker of mind than you, my pet.”  Bella agreed as she moved over him, her knees on either side of his head she lowered her sex against his waiting lips.

He lapped at her and moaned unsure how he could handle so much without losing control.  He felt powerful enough to fuck for hours but too weak to do anything but what he was told.

They shifted above him and moaned into each other’s lips as they used him for their pleasure.  He lapped and cried against Bella’s core wanting to please her, wanting the moment never to end.

“He’s quite enjoyable.”  His aunt moaned as she shifted her body against him so he could hardly breathe under her.

“...and he tastes so good.”  Hermione gasped, and it pleased him to know he was pleasuring them both.

“I am sorry my pet; he is just too weak to transform.”

Someone lifted his hand from its place at his side, and he could feel the prick again and with it the clouding bliss making it impossible to understand what they were saying.  The woman around his cock started to move more furiously, and he worried he would displease her as the motion pushed him to the brink of cuming.

But even when her quim started to quiver in climax, he found his peak just out of reach.  More moans followed as his wrist was dropped and she moved closer to the other woman. Their bodies pressed together as he did his best to lap and suck as the woman’s sex and make her moan.

When they both pulled off of him, he was a panting mess, and his cock was still hard enough to hurt.  He looked for them with bleary eyes and found the smiling face of the woman he loved. Love, he had forgotten about love until he looked into her whiskey eyes.

“You’ve made the best meal my sweet.”  She purred, and it pleased him that she was happy.  “Such a good boy.” She leaned in to kiss him softly.

He wanted to push back against her lips, to take more than the tease she was offering, but his body was too weak to comply with his will.

“Please?”  He begged as she pulled away from him.

“Don’t worry Draco.”  His aunt said from just behind his love.  “We’ll return when you’ve had a chance to recover.”  She promised, and it invoked both lust and fear.

“Don’t leave me...”  He whimpered, sounding pathetic to his ears.

“Captivity isn’t for you my sweet,”  Hermione told him softly as her hand once again wrapped around his aching shaft.  He let out a sigh of relief at the feel of her skin against his need. “It would spoil your flavor.  But don’t fear.” She continued to stroke him. “You’ll never truly be free of us again.”

“Yes.”  He gasped as his hips pressed up into her hand.

“Do you want to cum Draco?”  His aunt asked in a menacing voice that made him whimper at the sound.

“Please?”  He begged unable to grasp the final bit to fall over the edge.

“Forsake your love for her, and I will let you.”  Bella purred as Hermione’s hand moved faster.

“I-I-I” He started his jaw clenching as he put all his focus into grasping that pleasure.

“Yes?  That’s it; you’re almost there.”  Hermione encouraged, and he shook his head.

“Can’t!”  He gasped, and the hand on him was jerked away as the woman next to him growled.

“Well then, you’re going to suffer until you learn it is far too late for either of you.”  She snapped leaving him entirely alone to suffer precisely as she had promised.


End file.
